parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 2 - A Magic Locket/The Mousequeen
(On the ship, the normal animals and mer-animals cheer as Tuffy laughs.) *Hiram Flaversham/Triton: My precious Angelina Ballerina! I'm giving you this locket so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea. (Flaversham opens the locket as a ball of light comes to show the mer-animals of Atlantica. Tuffy laughs at the locket, Flaversham closes the locket back up, and Olivia gives Tuffy to Flaversham.) (Without warning, a green tentacle appears from underwater and grabs Tuffy.) *Olivia/Ariel: Angelina! (Riding on two robots is a gray mouse with mean, yellow eyes, a black nose, thin, black eyebrows, white buckteeth, and a black octopus's lower abdomen, wearing a gold crown, tan opera gloves that go up to her elbows, and red lipstick. She is known as Selene the Mousequeen.) (One of the robots happened to be a tall, skinny, gold robot with red eyes. His name is Decoe.) (The other robot is a short, fat, gray one with blue eyes. His name is Bocoe.) *Selene the Mousequeen/Morgana: (cackles) A party! *Timothy/Sebastian: (shocked) Stretch's crazy sister! *Mousequeen/Morgana: I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I? (The Mousequeen begins laughing evilly with Tuffy on her tentacle. '') *Flaversham/Triton: The Mouse Queen! (''his trident glows) Surrender the baby or I'll--- *Mousequeen/Morgana: Ah-ah-ah! (she smiles evilly and kisses Tuffy on the forehead) Stretch would have simply loved to come. But something came up! (she looks happy) Now, now, what was it? Oh, yes. (her expression grows angry) You all shish-kebabbed her! One minute, you're on top. The next, you're sushi. (Tuffy laughs out loud while the Mousequeen grabs Basil by his necktie and pulls him towards her face) Now is that fair, Gramps? I ask you, but then whoever said we had to play fair? (singsong) Oh, Jenner! (A slender rat with gray fur, thick black eyebrows, a goatee, and demonic green eyes, wearing a red tunic, a pink, purple, and black cloak, a square gold pendant, and no pants or shoes comes swimming between the mer-animals. His name is Jenner.) *Jenner/Undertow (Large Size): Make way, little mershrimp! I'm a'comin' through! (She lets Tuffy dangle at the bottom of her tentacle towards Jenner with his mouth open.) *Mousequeen/Morgana: Now, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be rat chow! *Flaversham/Triton: (in fear) You can anything you want. Just don't harm little Angelina. *Mousequeen/Morgana: Well, well, I get the trident, avenge poor unfortunate Stretch, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even a bad morning! (Olivia looks horrified, but Fievel looks angry at the Mousequeen, picks up his sword, and cuts the sail on the ship.) *Fievel/Eric: (scared) Hit the deck! (Cut to the Mousequeen still on the edge of the ship. Decoe and Bocoe look scared. Tuffy just laughs. Jenner tries to eat Tuffy, but Flaversham turns Jenner into a blackish-blue Chao with gold eyes (with green, catlike irises), wearing a gray belt with a gold "M," white gloves, and red boots just like Coconuts, and Fievel saves Tuffy.) *Olivia/Ariel: Angelina! *Bokkun/Undertow (Small Size): What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm a robotic Nega-Chao! *Mousequeen/Morgana: (swims away) This isn't the end, Flaversham! It's just the beginning! (She disappears as she laughs even harder.) *Flaversham/Triton: (angrily) After her! *Mousequeen/Morgana: You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious granddaughter! (Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun are being chased by the black tornado.) *Flaversham/Triton: We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! FIND HER! FIND HER! (Thunder erupts from his trident.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts